Sleepless
by stellaluna18
Summary: Van and Hitomi enjoy their first Honeymoon as their wild streaks come alive. R


**Sleepless**  
by Black Wisteria

* * *

The chamber was dark as the night sky, allured with an acquiescent scent of sensual fantasy. The door opened to reveal a gangly young woman of 21, wearing a unscrupulous white gown, her dirty blonde hair tied in a bun with loose tendrils. A tight corset hugged heavenly at her womanly curves giving it an erotic glow. Her eyes were the greenest of his lands, as said by his lascivious lover who carried her in a rescued-damsel manner. He returned her smile, piercing her emeralds with his garnets. Lovingly he carried his new wife to their four-poster bed, decorated with an immaculate veil sure to protect who deems to be clandestine.

The cold wind from the north glided inside the room, as the young man discreetly closed the door with a tinge of excitement in his eyes. He gazed once more at his bride who sat innocently at their bedside. He stood in front of her as she carefully removed her tight bun, silently dancing in the northern wind.

He smiled at her action, as she continued on removing her arm length gloves and grinned teasingly at him when her gloves came to problematic stop. She mouthed at him with her pink lips "You're turn."

He scratched his head as if he doubted her decision. Carefully, he removed his white jacket and also laid his royal sword to rest. He advanced further to his bride to their bed as he carefully removed the ties from her corset, as she removed her veil and After some futile attempts, he succeeded to loosen the ties from her and gently, she placed her long arms in his back and divulged into a kiss.

The two star crossed lovers moved in the middle of the bed as the man with raven hair was left with nothing to cover his bare back. He kissed her gently and retreated, but her hunger for his warm lips pleaded him for more. He kissed her again leaving her breathless. She removed his white breeches as she grazed fervently in his nude back, moaning with sweet satisfaction.

He removed her long skirt to reveal a thin lace of cloth covering his objective; she slyly smiled at him as he proceeded undressing her. He removed her loose corset revealing her supple breasts, a dark spot at the tip of it. The moon bathed light at the two lovers, nude as they were; they felt no shame or damp ridden pride. All they thought was their individual fantasies.

He crushed his mouth to hers as he proceeded to enter her mouth with his tongue, entangling it dangerously with her. She moaned meekly as he broke the kiss and looking straight at her green eyes, she nodded for his sought plight.

He kissed her neck as she groaned at her lover. He continued down to her chest, leaving fiery trails of his hot kisses. He proceeded to her right breast wherein he sucked it deliciously to his euphoric delight. She moaned once more as she felt his wet lips touching her skin. She grazed her hands in his back, longing to make this moment last forever.

He sucked gently at her other breast as she continued to touch his skin with hers. His warmth, his touch and his love were the only things she needed to survive. The two bodies colided lustfully as he finished her, looking with less satisfaction as she mouthed him that it was her turn to enjoy him. They switched their positions as the woman with bright green eyes was above him, smiling temptingly at his perfect body. She blushed crimson at the sight of her objective as the young man smiled at her timidity. She kissed his lips in a slow manner while the young man's hand traveled to her thighs as she moaned to her content.

The man slyly smiled at her as the green-eyed woman was vague to his intentions. He returned her back to their original position. She bit her lip with sensual delight knowing that her lover had been a terrible liar. "Unfair"

He sucked at her nipples once more, hardening at his kisses. She moaned loudly as she cried words of pleasure "more, more"

His auburn eyes pierced her verdant orbs as he removed the thin clothing obstructing his objective. Her body was warm as her face blushed seductively even in the dim atmosphere. "Van"

He positioned himself for her as she took deep breaths, readying herself for the plunge. He smiled at her as he carefully inserted it to her body. She moaned in pain and in pleasure as she dug her nails in the white sheets. "Van… Van…"

He injected it again at her request; at first it was in a gentle manner and then thrusted it with fervent passion. As the young man continued to his manhood, he felt a sodden sensation at the place of interaction and as he stopped he noticed a crimson liquid oozing out of her beloved. He looked up to her as sweat trickled down to her nudity. Her hot breathe mingling with his. "Virgin?"

She nodded in a mortified manner, ashamed of her innocence. He crawled to her and tugged a smile in his perfect lips. The brown-eyed king kissed her neck as he seductively whispered in a husky voice. "Don't worry, I'll make our first... the best one.."

He kissed her again, forcefully thrusting himself to her. She didn't moan for she was trapped in her lover's kisses, digging her nails in his back. He stopped as he felt the pain and childishly sucked her nipples, again and again. Satisfying his lustful hunger.

"Van…" He continued as he pushed himself into her in the bed once more. "Van… wait." He looked up to her languidly as she licked her lips for her turn. The raven-haired sighed as they shifted places once more, promising himself to stay put for his new queen.

She moved back as she playfully fingered his, wincing at her cold touch. She then looked at him and placed a soft kiss in his navel and proceeded to leave her own version of fiery trails of her own kisses. She mimicked her lover's actions before, licking his quaint nipples. He laughed at her naiveté and his hands tauntingly traveled at her honeycombed locks. Arousing her even more. And as she continued her kisses in his lithe form, she felt an erecting movement in the middle of her legs. She smiled as she noticed a faint blush in her husband cheeks. She mutely sat as his legs and pushed his organ into hers. She yelped at the same sensation she felt earlier, a jolt of electricity running inside her body. She collapsed in his body and silently whispered that he was better and he should have a last go for her.

He chuckled at her request and lovingly situated himself in the middle of her legs. She played with his dark locks as she felt his organ entering hers. His object was fully erected and pushed it to the euphoric orgasm. She moaned in pleasure as he continued his pace, fulfilling his mission. "More… More…"

* * *

The break of dawn came as streaks of golden rays entered their chamber. The woman he called Hitomi slept happily in her lover's arms and he, the man she called Van rested his chin in her soft mane, enjoying the warmth, passion they share for each other. She yawned sleepily as Hitomi opened her eyes to greet the new morning. She covered herself with a white sheet and tucking her golden hair in her ears, she smiled. Not knowing the sleeping life inside of her

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Previously Published as Black Persephone_


End file.
